14 stycznia 1996
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Szwajcaria 7.15 Tańce polskie: Cieszyn (1) 7.30 Notowania 8.05 Tęczowy Music Box 8.30 "Droga do Avonlea" (39) "Kłopoty Racheli Lynde" - serial prod. kanad. 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 Tut Turu Company - program muzyczny 10.00 Kukułka - magazyn aktualności dla dzieci i młdzieży 10.15 W Starym Kime: "Moja Gwiazdeczka" -film fab. prod. USA (1936 r., 73 min) 11.35 "Zródło obfitości" - film dok. Andrzeja Chiczewskiego 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Opinie - pr. publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Morze magazyn 14.15 Seriale wszech czasów; "Północ-Południe" (5/24) serial prod. USA 15.00 Od przedszkola do Opola 15.50 "Dotknięcie Dostojewskiego" - film dok Ireneusza Englera 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (55) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Po latach w Angell Falls" (2/6) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Kabaret 60. przedstawia: "Satirical Fiction" 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 22.25 Racja stanu 22.55 We dwoje: Frida Kahlo i Diego Rivera - opowiada Andrzej Żuławski (1) 23.20 "Kaspar Hauser" - film fab. prod niemiecko-austriacko-szwedzko-francuskiej (1993 r. , 133 min) 1.35 Konkursowe interpretacje: Philippe Giusano 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Po latach w Angel Falls" (2/6) - serial prod. USA 8.15 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Pastuchy, pastusi, pastuchowie 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Joanna Kulmowa: "Gdyby" 11.50 "Świat się śmieje" - komedia prod. rosyjskiej (1934 r., 86 min) 13.20 Studio sport: Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - slalom mężczyzn 14.00 "Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni": "Wyprawy z National Geographic": "Podwodne wilki" - serial dok. prod. USA 14.50 Wiadomości Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Tischner czyta Katechizm: Rewolucja w Kościele 16.00 "Rozkosze stołu" - magazyn kulinarny dla smakoszy 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (18/41) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.10 "Przetańczyć całą noc..." - karnawałowe hity z Filharmonii Narodowej 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.30 Dzieła Szekspira w animacji: "Sen nocy letniej" 20.00 Linia specjalna: Andrzej Olechowski 21.00 Panorama 21.35 "Ten od serca" -musical prod. USA (1971 r. 101 min) 23.15 Bestsellery Dwójki: "Meredith" - film dok Mariusza Grzegorzeka 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Jazz Fair '95, String Connection - Last Concert 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 8.30 Kalejdoskop sportowy 8.50 „Idziemy do miasta" 9.00 „Kraków na dzień dobry" 9.30 „Księżniczka astronautka" (31) - serial dla dzieci 10.00 „Buckeye i blue" - western prod. USA (1988) 11.35 „Kolejowe przygody" - serial 12.00 „Na polską nutę" 12.30 „Zamek Eureki" 13.00 „Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." 13.05 Teatr Familijny: Lewis Caroll - „Alicja w Krainie Czarów" (1) 13.45 „Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem" 14.05 „Wzdłuż ulic, jak wzdłuż snów" - program rozrywkowy 14.30 „Muzyczne teledyski" 15.00 „Tydzień w TV Kraków" 15.10 „Świat w oczach Allegry" (18) - program edukacyjny 15.35 „Świat przyrody" (34) 16.30 „Strofa Krzysztofa" 16.35 „Rodzina Twistów" (12) 16.50 „Gość TV Kraków" 17.00 „Witraż" 17.20 „Nie czekaj!" (9) - komedia prod. angielskiej 17.50 Kalendarium 18.00 Kronika 18.10 „Tatry - antologia zachwytów" 18.35 „Piosenki z walizki" 19.00 „Gwiazdy Hollywood" 19.30 „Taki jest człowiek" - „Zdradzona" - serial dok. 20.00 „Lista polskich przebojów" - koncert galowy 21.40 „Gość TV Kraków" 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Sportowy magazyn sprawozdawczy 22.30 „Tylko wtedy, gdy się śmieję" 22.55 „Nasza antena" 23.00 „Policjant i śmierć" (2) - serial kryminalny prod. angielskiej 0.35 Muzyka na dobranoc 1.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 7.00 Disco Relax 8.00 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.30 „Opiekuńczy duszek” (13) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 „Candy - Candy” (4) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.20 Smakosze rozkosze 9.30 Maski - magazyn rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 „Góry przeznaczenia” (5/13) - serial przyg. kanad. 12.00 „Ucieczka przez kontynent” (Coast to Coast) - (USA, 1980 r.) 13.35 „Odyseja” (32) - serial przyg. USA 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Wędrówki myśli - serial dok. (ostatni odcinek) 15.00 Benny Hill 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 „Ognie świętego Fima” (St. Elmo’s Fire) - (USA, 1985 r.) 18.15 „Columbo” - serial krym. USA 19.50 Informacje 20.05 „Na południe” (18) - serial sens. USA 21.00 Kino satelitarne: ”Wszyscy mają się dobrze” (Stanno tutti bene) - (Włochy, 1991 r.) 23.15 Na każdy temat 0.15 Filmoteka Narodowa: "’Pieśniarz Warszawy” - (Polska, 1934 r.) 1.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Giovanni Pierluigi de Palestrina - Offetorrium na I niedzielę Oktawy Trzech Króli 8.10 Słowo na niedzielę 8.15 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 9.00 Z cyklu: Skarby Wielkiego Dorzecza - film przyrodniczy 9.40 Mój dom - program poradnikowy 10.10 Wspólnota w kulturze 10.40 Poranek muzyczny: Koncerty laureatów - Rika Miyatani (program w wersji stereofonicznej) 11.15 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 11.45 Klub odkrywców 12.00 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 12.30 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 13.05 Teatr familijny: Alicja w Krainie Czarów - cz. II 13.45 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 14.05 Wzdłuż ulic, jak wzdłuż snów - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie 15.50 Powitanie, program dnia 15.55 Biografie: Kino Kawalerowicza - film dok. (napisy w języku angielskim) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W krainie Czarnoksiężnika Oza - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Wspomnień czar: U kresu drogi - film archiwalny 18.50 Polskie sieroty z Litwy - reportaż 19.05 Piosenki dla dzieci 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z Balladą (1) - Witajcie w Kopydłowie - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Premiery satelity: Miłość z listy przebojów - film pol. 22.30 Program na poniedziałek 22.40 Czar Par - turniej par małżeńskich 23.55 Sportowa niedziela 0.20 Męski striptiz - program Małgorzaty Domagalik 0.50 Panorama 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 8.25 Program dnia 8.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.45 Rodno zemja 9.05 Gdański magazyn sportowy 9.30 Muzzy comes back - język angielski dla najmłodszych - odc. 15 (powt.) 9.35 „Nasz człowiek w parlamencie" - serial (powt.) 10.00 Kino polskie: „Prywatne śledztwo" 11.45 Dozwolone od lat 40, czyli przeboje starszych nastolatków - Notowanie 58 12.10 Religie i kościoły w Polsce: Epifania - Świecki Ruch Misyjny 13.00 Zezem „Ktoś" - polski serial 13.15 Kolej żelazna do Europy 13.40 „Słonica Nellie" (24) - anim. (powt.) 13.45 Kino fajmilijne: „Piernikowa dziewczynka" odc. 3 - „Nowy etap" - serial ang. 14.10 Wydarzenia tygodnia 14.30 Dookoła świata „W Melbourne" 15.00 Panorama 15.10 „Świat w oczach Allegry" odc. 18/20 - muzyczny pr. eduk. USA 15.35 Świat przyrody (34) „Rok szczura" - serial ang. 16.30 Pętla czasu - mag. młodzieżowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 „Nie czekaj!" odc. 9/13 - serial komediowy prod. ang., reż. Harold Snoad 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Dwóch na jednego 18.35 Muzyczny quiz 19.00 Prawo prawa 19.10 Żyć kolorowo - Wanda Woźniak 19.30 Taki jest człowiek odc. 1/11 - „Zdradzona" - serial dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 20.00 „Zagubieni w tundrze kanadyjskiej" - film przygodowy prod.kanad. 21.40 Studio Trójki 21.50 Panorama 22.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 22.20 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a (7) „Klucze do przeszłości" - ang. serial dok. 22.50 „Detektywi" - ang. serial komediowy odc. 7 „Obcy w raju" 23.20 „Detektywi" - ang. serial komediowy odc. 8 „Świadek" 23.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00-8.00,13.30-14.30 i 18.00-20.00 - program nie kodowany 7.00 „Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny" - filmy anim. 8.00 „Rupert" - anim. 8.30 „Czy boisz się ciemności?" - serial kanadyjski (odc.25) 9.00 „Historia dziadka do orzechów" - anim. wersja z dubbingiem 10.15 „Raport Pelikana" - amerykański film sensacyjny, 1993, reż. Alan J. Pakuła 12.35 Wyprawy - cykl dok.: Nowa Gwinea - niezwykła wyspa: część 1 (prod. National Geographic) 13.30 „Mściciel na Harley'u" - serial amerykański (odc. 33) 14.15 Kurs - short 14.30 „Wewnętrzna sprawa CIA" - amerykański film sensacyjny, 1991, scen. i reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk.: Gene Hackman, Michaił Barysznikow, Kurtwood Smith, Terry O'Quinn, Geraldine Danon 16.05 „Cztery wesela i pogrzeb" - angielska komedia obyczajowa, 1994, reż. Mike Newell 18.00 „Diabelski Młyn" - filmy rysunkowe 18.30 Kaskaderzy - cykl dok. 19.00 Nie przegap - magazyn abonentów 19.30 Stop Nutka - mag. muzyki filmowej 20.00 „Avalon" - amerykański film obyczajowy, 1990, reż. Barry Levinson, 22.05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 23.00 „Troje na drodze" - amerykański film obyczajowy, 1987, reż. B.W.L. Norton, wersja z napisami 0.30 „Lambada - taniec zakazany" - amerykański film muzyczno-obyczajowy, 1990, reż. Greydon Clark 2.05 „Niedźwiadek" - francuskie kino rodzinne, 1988, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud TVT Trójmiasto 8.30 Powitanie 9.00 „Daktari" - film USA odc. 10 10.00 „Sekrety" - odc. 50 10.30 „Szpital Miejski" - odc. 103 11.35 Musie Box stereo 12.00 Magazyn południowy 12.30 Lista przebojów - notowanie 14 13.30 „Elvis" - film fab. USA odc. 1 14.30 „Globtroterzy" - film dok. odc.12 15.00 Koncert życzeń 16.30 „Daktari" - film USA odc. 11 17.30 Studio TVT 18.00 „Szpital Miejski" - odc. 104 18.45 „Robocop" - serial 19.45 „Odrobina miłości" - serial odc.17 30.10 Program na dzień następny 20.30 Kino TVT zaprasza 21.00 „Sekrety"-ode.51 21.30 Przeboje domowego kina odc.12 22.00 Rozwiązanie konkursu 22.05 Program na dzień następny 22.15 „Ulice San Francisco" - serial 0.00-0.30 Playboy - mag. erotyczny PTK 2 14.00 „Póki się znów nie spotkamy" (3) - miniserial 15.40 „Piękna i bestia" - anim. 16.50 Denver: „Denver na wystawie psów" (17/1) - serial dla dzieci 17.15 Program lokalny 17.30 „Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz: Wielki Oz" - kreskówki 18.00 Nowy Jork - stolica świata (1/1) - serial dok. 18.30 „Przekorna chmurka", „To tylko myszka", „Kundelek" 19.00 Video Vibration - muzyka 19.30 Bardzo fajny magazyn muzyczny 20.00 „Duch orła" - familijny, USA, 1989, reż. Boon Collins, wyk.: Dan Gahherty, Bill Smith, Jeri Arrendondo, Taylor Lacher, Kem Carpenter, Don Shanks 21.30 Disco Polo Mix 22.00 Program lokalny 22.20 „Uczta Babette" - dramat psychologiczny, Dania 0.00 Muzyczne dobranoc Polonia 1 6.00 „Prawo do narodzin" - telenowela 6.45 Bliżej filmu - mag. filmowy 7.15 Świat sportu 7.45 Pełnym gazem 8.10 Power dance 9.10 Filmy animowane 10.00 „Magnum" - serial USA 10.50 „Maria" - serial 11.30 „Remington Steele" - serial 12.20 Filmy animowane 13.05 „Magnum" - serial 14.00 Świat sportu 14.30 Teleshop 15.00 „Magnum" 16.40 Filmy animowane 17.10 Power dance 18.10 „Książę pustyni" - film wł. 20.00 Film fabularny 21.50 „McGyver" - serial USA 22.45 „Książę pustyni" - film wł. powt. 0.30 Power dance 1.30 Film fabularny - powt. 3.00 „McGyver" - serial USA 3.50 „Remington Steele" - serial 4.40 „Magnum" - serial USA TVE 8.00 „Prisma Euronews" 8.30 „Euronews Magazine" 9.00 „Concierto": Tomas Marco 10.30 „Especial" 11.30 „Plaża Mayor" 13.15 Studio sport: koszykówka 15.00 Wiadomości 15.30 „Bricomania" - magazyn majsterkowicza 16.00 „Valor y Coraje" - program o ludziach odważnych 17.00 „Corazón, corazón" - magazyn 17.30 „Musical": Juan Pardo 18.30 „Cita eon la Tele Europa" - magazyn 19.00 „Cruz y Raya. Estamos de Vuelta" - program rozrywkowy 20.00 „Informe Semanal" - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.00 Wiadomości 21.30 „Solo Goles" - magazyn piłkarski 22.30 „Esto es Espectaculo" - program rozrywkowy 0.00 „Dias de Cine" - magazyn filmowy 0.45 Wiadomości Eurosport 8.30 Rajd Granada 9.00 „Eurofun" 10.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: (na żywo) 12.00 Narciarstwo biegowe: PŚ w Novym Meste/Czechy 12.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie 13.20 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Kitzbuehel - slalom, 2. przejazd (na żywo) 14.15 Narciarstwo (na żywo) 15.45 Narciarstwo alpejskie 16.00 Piłka ręczna: PŚ w Szwecji - finał (na żywo) 17.15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Południowej Afryce - grupa B: ZambiaAlgieria 19.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Południowej Afryce - grupa C: NigeriaZair (na żywo) 21.00 Rajd Granada-Dakar 21.30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Południowej Afryce - grupa D: Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej-Ghana 23:00 Aerobik 0:00 Boks 1:00 Rajd Granada-Dakar Discovery Channel 17.00 Wojna w Wietnanie - film dok. 18.00 Skrzydła nad światem: Lotnictwo wojskowe - serial dok. 19.00 Cuda pogody: Huragan - serial popularnonaukowy 19.30 Podróże w czasie: Pierwsze testy nuklearne - serial popularnonaukowy 20.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Na pustyni - serial dok. 20.30 Tajemniczy świat Arthura Clarke'a: Zagadki Majów - serial 21.00 Lotnictwo w czasie wojny nad Zatoką Perską (1) - serial dok. 22.00 Lotnictwo w czasie wojny nad Zatoką Perską (2) - serial dok. 23.00 Lotnictwo w czasie wojny nad Zatoką Perską (3) - serial dok. 0.00 Profesjonaliści: Efekty specjalne - film dok. Travel Channel 13:30 ,Ziemskie podróże" 14.00 „Wielkie miasta": Kair 14.30 „Smak podróży" 15.00 „Na końcu drogi": Chiny 15:30 „Bon Voyage": Irlandia, Puerto Vallarto 16.00 „Zwiedzamy Brytanię": wybrzeża Anglii 16.30 „Dookoła Ameryki" 17.00 „Podwodne przygody" 17.30 „Podwodny świat" - serial 18.00 „Wakacyjne wędrówki" 18.30 „Travel, Travel": Singapur 19.00 „Wyzwanie" - magazyn 19.30 Pompeje (powt.) 20.00 „Ziemskie podróże 20:30 „Wielkie miasta": Kair 21.00 „Międzynarodowe wakacje": Melbourne, Hollywood, Praga, Maui 22.00 „Smak podróży" - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 22:30 „ Irlandia, Puerto Vallarto 23.00 „Podwodne przygody": Panama (powt.) 23.30 „W poszukiwaniu przygód": „Podróż w górę Nilu" RTL 6:00 Mała Syrenka 6:25 Goofy i Max 6:45 Aladyn 7:10 Dink, mały dinozaur 7:40 Powrót do przyszłości 8:05 Muppeciątka 8:30 Drużyna Disneya 10:10 Gargoylesi 10:30 Troopersi 11:00 Fantastyczna podróż 11:50 Okropnie miła rodzinka 12:50 Reportaż Disneya 13:10 Trzy anioły dla Maxa - komedia, USA 1981 14:55 Drużyna A - serial, USA 15:50 SeaQuest DSV - se- rial fantast. 16:45 Earth 2 - se- rial fantast. 17:45 Naturalnie: śpiewające gibany na Tajlan- dii/Kto się boi białego rekina? - mag. przyrodniczy 18:45 Wia- domości 19:10 Czynne w nie- dzielę - serial 20:15 Cudowne dziecko Tate - dramat, USA 1991 22:15 Spiegel TV - reportaże 23:00 Operacja „Pustynna bu- rza" - mag. wieczorny, wydanie specjalne 0:00 Operacja „Pu- stynna Burza" - dramat, USA 1991 1:45 Earth 2 - serial, USA 2:30 Barbel Schafer 3:25 Ilona Christen 4:15 Hans Meiser RTL 2 6.45 „Niepoprawni" („Die Unverbesserlichen") (4/7) - niemiecki film obyczajowy, 1968 (powt.) 8.55 „Myszy i ludzie" („Of Mice and Men") - dramat, USA 1992 (powt.) 11.05 „Spokojne miejsce na wsi" („Un tranquillo posto di campagna") - horror, Wł./Fr. 1968, reż. Elio Petri, wyst.: Franco Nero, Vanessa Redgrave, George Geret, Gabriella Grimaldi i in. (110 min) 12.55 „California Highschool 2" - serial 13:20 „Bravo TV" - magazyn muzyczny 15.25 „Hotzpotz" - za kulisami reklam 16.25 „Missing Link" - film przygodowy, USA 1988 (powt.) 18.00 „Rewolwer i melonik" - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 „Proszę o uśmiech" - show (wydanie specjalne) 20.15 „Dr Quinn" - serial 21.10 „Tchnienie niebios" - serial 22.15 „Peep!" - show Amandy Lear 23.15 „Damy na ringu" („... All the Marbles") - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyst.: Peter Falk, Vicki Frederick, Laurene Landon, Burt Young i in. (120 min) 1.15 Wiadomości 1.45 „Bravo TV" (powt.) 3:35 „Damy na ringu" - komedia, USA 1981 (powt.) Sat 1 6:00 „MacGyver" - serial 6:50 „Star Trek - Deep Space Nine" - serial fantast. (2 odcinki) 8.30 „Tarzan i chłopiec z dżun- gli" („Tarzan and the Jungle Boy") - film przygodowy, USA 1967, reż. Robert Gordon (85 min) 10.05 „Jesień Cheyenów"/„Cheyenowie" - western, USA 1964, reż. John Ford (128 min) 12.25 „Niedzielne dziecko" - komedia, Niemcy 1956, reż. Kurt Meisel (92 min) 14.05 „Szeregowiec Benjamin" - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Howard Zieff, wyst.: Goldie Hawn, Eileen Brennan, Armand Assante, Robert Webber i in. (100 min) 16.05 „Fantaghiro" (5-ost.) - włoski film przygodowy, (95 min) 18.00 „Hunter" - serial 18:30 Wiadomości 19.00 „Liczy się tylko miłość" - show 20.00 „Gliniarz z Tolz: Spisek Amigo"- niemiecki serial kryminalny, 1995, reż. Walter Bannert (91 min) 22.00 „Dyskusja w wieży"/„Rozmowa w wieży" - talk show 23.00 „24 godziny"/„24 godziny - reporteży w akcji" - magazyn reporterów 23.30 „Opowieści z krypty" - serial 0.00 „Brion" („The Demon Murder Case") - thriller, USA 1983, reż. Billy Hale (92 min) 1.45 „Widziane w ten sposób"/„Punkt widzenia" - rozważania nad czasem 1:50 „Fantaghiro" - włoski film przygodowy 3.35 „Tarzan i chłopiec z dżun- gli" („Tarzan and the Jungle Boy") - film przygodowy, USA 1967, reż. Robert Gordon (85 min)(powt.) Pro 7 6:30 „Trzech zabijaków" 7:15 „Par- ker Lewis" 7.35 -11.40 Seriale animowane: 7:35 „Szalone wyścigi" 8:00 „Piotruś Pan" 8:25 „Murmel, pies policyjny" 8:40 „Garfield" 9:05 „Charlie Brown" 9:30 „Scoo- by Doo" 10:00 „Batman" 10:25 „Królik Bugs" 10:50 „Gang Pingwi- na" 11:15 „Tom i Jerry" 11.40 „Daktari" - serial (powt.) 12.40 „Życie oceanu"/„Cousteau - Oceanicz- na przygoda" - film dokumentalny 13.35 „Emmeran" - program satyryczny 13.45 „Fantomas kontra Scotland Yard" - fr.-wł. komedia sensacyjna, 1967, reż. Andra Hunebelle (95 min) 15.35 „ Nazywam się Nobody" („Mein Name ist Nobody") - niem.-wł.-fr. western komediowy, 1973, reż. Tonino Valerii (109 min) 17.35 „Diagnoza: morderstwo" - serial 18.30 „Babylon 5" - serial 19.25 „Vierstejnowie" - serial 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 „Samotni" („Singles") - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyst.: Bridget Fonda, Campbell Scott, Kyra Sedgwick, Sheila Kelley i in. (92 min) 22.15 „Rewir palmowej plaży"/„Duet z Palm Beach" - serial 23.10 „Nemesis" - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Albert Pyun, wyst.: Olivier Gruner, Tim Thomerson, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Merle Kennedy i in. (84 min) 0.50 „Dwóch na dwóch" - talk show 1.20 Wiadomości 1:30 „Mała dziewczynka, która mieszka na końcu drogi" - thriller, USA 1976 3:20 Wiadomości TNT 6.00-20.00 CARTOON NETWORK - seriale animowane: 16.00 „Skrzynia skarbów" (A/F/S) 16:30 „Tom i Jerry" (A) 17.00 „Kreskówki na zadany temat" (A) 17:30 „Dwa niemądre psiaki" (A/F/H) 18.00 „Królik Bugs" (A) 18.30 „Gdzie jesteś, Scooby-Doo" (A/F/H) 19.00 „Jetsonowie" (A) 19:30 „Między nami, Jaskiniowcami" (A/F/S/H) 20.00 Wieczór filmowy TNT: „łódź ze szkla- nym dnem" („The Glass Bottom Boat") - film sensacyjny, USA 1966, reż. Frank Tashlin, wyst. Doris Day, Rod Taylor, Arthur Godfrey, Paul Lynde i in. (110 min) (A/F/S/Fin/H/Hol) 22.00 „Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód" („How the West Was Won") - western, USA 1962, reż. Henry Hathaway/John Ford, wyst.: George Peppard, Debbie Reynolds, Carroll Baker, James Stewart i in. (165 min) (A/F/S/H) 0:55 „Carbine Williams" - film obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyst.: James Stewart, Jean Hagen, Wendell Corey, Paul Stewart i in. (89 min) (A/F/S/H) 2.35 „The Outriders" - film wojenny, USA 1950, rez. Roy Rowland, wyk. Joel McCrea 4:15 „Carbine Williams" - film obyczajowy, USA 1952 (powt.) TV 5 8:35 „Bibi i jej przyjaciele" - magazyn dla dzieci 9:30 „Muzyka w sercu" - magazyn muzyczny 10.35 „Fort Boyard" - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.00 „Gość TV5" - magazyn 12:30 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 12.35 Dziennik France 3 13.05 „Przewodnik smakosza"/„Prze- wodnik łakomczucha" - magazyn kulinarny 13:30 „Córki Kaleba"/„Dziewczyny" - serial 14.15 „Bulion kulturalny" - mag. literacki 15.30 „Kraje zamorskie"/„Za morzami" - magazyn 16.00 Dziennik TV5 16.15 „To jest pikantne" - mag. satyryczny 17.00 „Szkoła fanów" - program muzyczny dla młodzieży 17.45 „Bon Week-End"/„Do- brego weekendu" - magazyn satyryczny 18.15 „Listy od widzów"/„Kore- spondencje" - magazyn 18.30 Dziennik TV5 19.00 „30 milionów przyjaciół" - magazyn miłośników zwierząt 19.25 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 19.30 Dziennik belgijski 20.00 „7 na 7" - aktualności tygodnia 21.00 Aktualności tv szwajcarskiej 21.55 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 22.00 Dziennik France 2 22.40 „Społeczność małp"/„Małpie plemię" - francuski film przyrodniczy, 1989 (powt.) 0.00 „Kalejdoskop" - filmy krótkometrażowe 0.30 Dziennik Soir 3 BBC Prime 8:35 „Szalone dzieciaki" - serial 9.00 „Koralowa wyspa" - serial 9:25 „Niebieski Piotruś" - serial 9:50 „Dzieci Psiej Gwiazdy" - serial 10:30 Magazyn sportowy 11.00 „Kilroy" - talk show 11.45 Poranek z Anne i Nickiem 13:30 „Pebble Mili" - magazyn 14.15 Prognoza pogody 14:20 „The Bill" - serial 15.15 „Szef kuchni poleca" - magazyn 15:30 „Kierunek: Księżyc" - serial (powt.) 15.45 „Muzyczne anagramy" - program muzyczny 16.00 „The Artbox Bunch" - serial 16.15 „Powrót Dogtaniana" - serial animowany 16.40 „Niebieski Piotruś" - serial (powt.) 17.05 „Przewodnik po Wielkiej Brytanii" - film dok. 17.30 „Polowanie na antyki" - teleturniej 18.00 „Świat w stanie wojny" - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości BBC 19.30 „Zamki" - serial 20.00 „999" - magazyn 21.00 „Skallagrigg" - film fantastyczny, USA, wyst.: Bernard Hill, Kerry Noble, Tom Tomalin, Karl Andre w Purden i in. (85 min) 22.30 „Omnibus" - magazyn 23:25 „Pieśni chwały" 0.00 „W Preston bez zmian" - serial